


Aftertaste

by strawberrylace



Series: The Kylux High School Series [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, WILL THEY OR WON'T THEY???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6378856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know there's nothing that I can do to make you stay<br/>But one thing I know that will always remain<br/>And that's the aftertaste." </p><p>Kylo, Hux and Phasma party down in Green Bay aka<br/>WILL KYLO AND HUX KISS???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to figure out how I wanted to write it (hence why there's been all this buildup) but I think I did it. Though the past week has been a little crazy due to crazy shit going on, I wanted to give you guys something and I do hope you all enjoy this! It means the world to me that you guys enjoy this series as much as I enjoy writing this!

“So which one is she?” Kylo asked. 

Phasma looked out for her cousin as she, Hux, and Kylo were waiting for the match up to start. Scanning the cluster of women in purple and grey uniforms, she pointed straight ahead to a short, young woman with pink fishnet stockings adjusting a green helmet on her head in the roller rink. 

“That’s Mimi,” said Phasma. 

“Wait,” said Hux, craning his neck out, squinting his eyes. “She looks so…small.” 

“I know,” said Phasma. “It’s funny because she’s the one who gets carded like, all the time. It’s ridiculous. She absolutely hates it when you ask her if she’s in high school. So much.” 

“Is that so?” asked Kylo. 

Phasma pointed her finger at both the boys. “Don’t even. You boys watch her on the rink. She's a force to be reckoned with.” 

Mimi’s team, the Milwaukee Bruisers, were going up against the Eau Claire Roller Girls in a Wisconsin Roller Derby tournament. Phasma loved going out to see her cousin play all over Wisconsin, hoping that one day she would get to join a league of her own. Phasma waved excitedly to her cousin. 

“Does she have a name for this thing?” asked Hux. “Do they use names still or is it just certain leagues?” 

“Yeah, she’s got the best name ever,” said Phasma. 

“What is it?” 

“Jackie OwnAsses.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“Now that’s a name,” said Kylo, taking a sip of his Coke. “Clever.” 

It was an exciting match to watch. Kylo and Hux were amazed at how tough these women were on the rink, the way they raced around to score points and took a punch every now and then. Phasma cheered so loudly as she and the other two watched her speed around the rink past the opposing team. The Bruisers won both match ups. Afterward, Kylo, Hux, and Phasma came around to the rink to congratulate Mimi and her team. Mimi was much smaller in person. She was exactly a foot shorter than Phasma and Kylo without her skates on. Her short brown hair was slicked back in a pompadour with the sides of her head shaved and had tattoos along her right arm. As soon as she saw her cousin, Mimi ran up to Phasma and gave her a tight squeeze. 

“Mimi, you were so awesome!” Phasma squealed. “You guys are literally my heroes, I swear.” 

“Are you kidding? We’re not heroes,” said Mimi. “We just do this for fun. Nothing much.” 

“Kylo, Hux, this is Mimi. Mimi, these are the guys I’ve told you about.” 

Kylo extended his hand out to shake Mimi’s. Hux did the same. 

“So ‘Jackie OwnsAsses’, huh?” Kylo tried to make conversation. 

“Ugh, such a dumb name, I know, but I thought it was funny at the time,” said Mimi. “Please just call me Mimi.” 

“Mimi it is then,” Hux agreed. 

“It’s so nice to meet you guys! Phasma’s told me so much about you two.” 

“Oh boy,” Kylo muttered, wondering what it is she could have possibly said about him. 

“Good things, of course! And Phasma, I can’t believe you drove all this way just to see me. You are seriously the best!” 

“Anything for my favorite cousin,” Phasma smiled. “So, you sticking around in Eau Claire for the night?”

“Actually, we’re heading back out to your neck of the woods for a tournament tomorrow. My friend is throwing a party and I might go. If you’re interested, you guys should totally come out and hang with me! We'd have so much fun!” 

As exciting as it was for Kylo to be hanging out with college aged students, he was a little worried about Hux. It was his first night out since being grounded and the worst thing that could happen to him is if he got in trouble with his father once again. But the advantage of this was that they’d be close by to home. 

“If you guys are cool with it, I’m down,” said Phasma, looking at Kylo and Hux. 

Kylo shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m in,” said Hux, a little too enthusiastically. 

“Well, I guess there’s your answer,” said Phasma. 

“Great!” said Mimi excitedly. “Just promise me you guys won't do anything totally lame or act like a ridiculous hot mess.” 

Kylo and Phasma glared at Hux. He rolled his eyes and grimaced. 

“We promise,” said Phasma. 

The three of them made their trek back out to Green Bay. First, they needed to make a pit stop at the gas station in Wausau for a couple of things. While Kylo waited in the car, Phasma and Hux ran in the convenience store to grab some snacks. 

“What’s going on between you and Kylo?” Phasma asked, picking up a bag of Flamin’ Hot Cheetos. 

“What do you mean?” asked Hux, unnerved by the question. 

“I mean, are you two going to do something about this sexual tension that is building up between you two or will you both die forever alone?” 

Hux scoffed, turning to go pay for his Okee Doke popcorn. “What makes you think I want anything to do with him? Come on! A guy like me and a…” 

Hux looked out through the glass door to see Kylo leaning against the car, running his fingers through his long, black hair. His hair smelled so good this morning, he thought. He wanted to run his fingers through those luscious locks, maybe even pull it a bit…

“You were saying?” asked Phasma. 

Flustered, Hux quickly paid for his popcorn and ran out of the convenience store. He jumped back into the car, nearly knocking over Kylo and locked the door on himself. Kylo peered into the window and shook his head. What a sad, strange, young man, Kylo thought. 

The three of them were back in town just before sun down. With a lot of time to kill, Phasma drove back to her house where they hung out watching television. A couple of hours later, Mimi texted Phasma more about the party she was going to. Mimi’s college friend had a studio apartment in Green Bay and there were going to be some of her teammates there, as well as a few of her other college friends. Since they were tall enough to look like they could be in college, Mimi figured they'd have no trouble sneaking in as long as they stuck with her. In no time, the three of them were back on the road. Luckily, Green Bay was not a far drive from their town. 

Kylo, Hux, and Phasma were the youngest ones there. It was strange, being at a college party, surrounded by all these so-called adults who were just a few years older than them. Unlike Kylo’s parties, there weren’t as many people crammed into the studio apartment. Plus, there was a better selection of alcohol. Phasma held off on drinking tonight, mainly because she was the designated driver. Not to mention she was having fun seeing Kylo and Hux make drunken fools out of themselves. 

A couple of hours into the party and Kylo and Hux were pretty hammered at this point. A few of the highlights that had happened to these drunk idiots included Kylo tearfully going on about his grandfather to Mimi (who was happy to reassure him that his grandfather loved him very much as he cried into her shoulder), Hux announcing his plans to run for emperor in 2024 to a bearded guy in a wool cap, and, of course, Hux and Kylo arguing rather loudly about whose father was the worst. This lead to the two of them to separate for the time being. Hux went off to one side of the room while Kylo stayed behind with Phasma. 

“Kylo,” said Phasma, “Exactly how much have you and Hux had to drink tonight?”

“Uh…” Kylo held up one hand with a drink in the other, trying to count. 

“Oh my god, unbelievable…” Phasma shook her head. Thank god they were coming home with her after this. 

“Pssh, I can hold my liquor!” Kylo mumbled, almost spilling his drink on a girl in a tight blue dress. “It’s that stupid cute ginger who can’t keep it together.” 

“Did you just call Hux cute?” 

“NO!” Kylo swatted an imaginary fly in Phasma’s direction. “Why is that what he said about me?” 

“Suppose he did, what would you do then?” 

“I dunno. I’d uh…punch that stupid ginger in the mouth. With my mouth..." Kylo's voice trailed off as he took another sip of his drink. "Where the hell is he anyway?” 

Phasma looked straight ahead and nudged Kylo to where he was. Oh, was this a sight to see: Hux in the middle of the room where he was…dancing? At least, Kylo thought that was dancing. It was really bad. Like, flailing arms around and swaying in one place bad. Phasma had her phone out and recorded Hux’s sad attempt at dancing for a few seconds while Kylo laughed hysterically. Soon, the three of them locked eyes and Phasma stopped recording. Hux left the crowd and made a beeline to Kylo and Phasma, reaching out his hand. He was a giggling, bumbling mess, a side Kylo and Phasma had only seen a couple of times. It didn’t help that he was such a lightweight either. 

“Dance with me!” Hux said excitedly, trying to take Kylo’s hand. 

“Uh,” Kylo hesitated, looking back at Phasma. 

“What s’matter? Can’t dance?” Hux teased in a singsong voice. 

“No!” Kylo retorted. 

“Then come dance!” 

“Wait!” 

Kylo chugged down the rest of the warm rum and Coke, tossing the cup aside and followed Hux behind. Hux grabbed Kylo’s wrist and pulled him into the crowd. Everyone seemed to be off in their own world, dancing to their own heart’s desire. Kylo’s eyes shifted from side to side as he watched everyone else make a fool of themselves. Then he looked at Hux, stil dancing like a bumbling fool as before. 

“Why are you so stiff?” asked Hux, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s neck. “Loosen up!” 

“I can’t dance,” Kylo mumbled. Didn’t think he’d get that out of the way so soon. 

“Oh my god, who in here knows how to dance?” Hux rolled his eyes. “Just move around like this.” 

Hux took one hand off of Kylo’s neck and slid it down to his hip. Kylo’s eyes moved to where Hux’s hand was and then up to his hazy green eyes. 

“Just sway okay?” Hux whispered. “This isn’t some emo concert, so no pogo jumping. Just…move with me.” 

Kylo nodded. Thank god one of them knew what they were doing. Hux pulled their bodies closer together. He could feel how rock hard Kylo was underneath his shirt. Oh god, what if he had an eight-pack underneath? Wouldn’t doubt it with those toned, muscular arms of his. Kylo snaked his hands around Hux’s slim waist, reaching up for his back. Hux’s breath hitched as he felt those big hands rub up and down his back. 

“Mmm,” Hux mumbled into Kylo’s neck. “You smell fucking good.”

Kylo smirked. Their hands were all over each other’s bodies as they danced, the music thumping loudly, surrounded by all these drunk strangers. Hux tangled his fingers in Kylo’s unruly black hair and pulled his face closer. 

“Tell me how bad you want this,” Kylo whispered in Hux’s ear, his breath warm. 

“You have no fucking clue,” Hux gasped. 

Kylo pressed his forehead on the ginger’s and licked his lips. He was so gorgeous, Hylo thought, with that beautiful red hair of his and that face. Oh, there was so much he loved about that dumb face. Staring intently into those gorgeous green eyes, he cupped Hux’s faces and circled his thumb on the tiny freckles on his face. Hux loathed his freckles but Kylo loved them secretly. Their lips grazed over as their noses touched. Closing his eyes, Kylo parted his lips slightly and went for it. 

From the moment they had met, Hux wanted to kiss that punk ass bitch. He had replayed the image of his and Kylo’s first kiss over and over again. He imagined it to be warm, Kylo’s lips so soft and their hands around each other’s faces and necks. He imagined that Kylo would be a good kisser, nay, a great kisser, with just some slight tongue action coming into play. He imagined just melting into Kylo’s arms, turning into one big puddle. He didn’t count on them being drunk of course, but that was neither here or there. He pictured himself to be completely lost in the moment and that was exactly what happened. 

“OH SHIT!” 

The lights went back on in the apartment. Kylo pulled back from the kiss and looked around. They were the only two people standing around in the middle of the room. People were running around like chickens without their heads, hiding everywhere in the apartment. He looked around to see if Phasma was anywhere to be seen. 

“Hey! Idiots!” 

Kylo saw Phasma at the door, waving her arms at the two. He grabbed Hux’s hand as they made their way towards her. 

“We gotta go,” said Phasma. 

“Why?” asked Kylo. 

“Someone called the cops, probably a disgruntled neighbor. Chances are, if we don’t get out of here now, we’re probably going to get arrested once they come up here!” 

“Oh shit. But wait…you’re not drinking. So you’re fine. But we’re drunk.”

“That’s exactly the point you numbskulls! God forbid I have to face either of your guys’ parents if we get thrown in jail. We gotta get outta here!” 

Phasma grabbed Kylo’s other hand and dragged the two boys out of the apartment as they raced their way to the car. They managed to make it out of there before the cops came over. It was barely eleven by the time they were back at Phasma’s place. As Phasma retreated to her bedroom, Kylo and Hux laid claim in the living room, sleeping on the couch. 

“I swear if you even dare, no, think,” Hux mumbled, scooting closer to Kylo on the couch, “about letting one loose, I will throw you off this couch.” 

“Relax General,” Kylo sighed. “You’d think I was some barbarian or something.” 

“Sometimes I think you are one.” 

“You’re okay though, right?” 

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

"Just wanted to make sure.” 

“Kylo?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What does this mean?” 

“What does what mean?”

“You know…what you did tonight and all…I just…well fuck if I have to spell it out for you?” 

“Do you like me?” 

“Yeah, but I’m asking you, what is this then?”

“What do you think this is?” 

Hux thought this through for a minute. Of course he wanted it to be something but there was just so much that would entail with all this and now his head was racing with a million and one thoughts and he just-

“We can always wait until tomorrow to talk about it,” said Kylo, nuzzling into Hux’s neck before placing a soft kiss. 

Hux nodded. He fell asleep a few minutes later. In the morning, he knew his feelings for Kylo would still be the same. He’d wake up and see that beautiful punk ass bitch lying next him with his black hair a mess but dammit, he was his punk ass bitch and he couldn’t wait to kiss him again as soon as he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Aftertaste by Ellie Goulding would be the song playing when they had their first kiss.  
> Come find me on [here](http://www.coopershangover.tumblr.com) if you want!  
> Thanks guys for reading! I'll probably have another one up sometime over the weekend if I get the chance! I've got other stories and ideas I want to write as well, so I really appreciate all your guys' support and everything! :) xx


End file.
